The One For Me
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Two people belonging to Two different worlds. He was a dull businessman and she was an ordinary woman who was forced to work due to specific reasons. Two people who never imagined nor searched for love, so fate has had enough and let love come to them. Find out what destiny has in store for them! Rated M for future chapters and some language.
1. On Stage

**!ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**CHAPTER 1 AND 2 OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED TO MINOR CHANGES PLEASE REREAD**

* * *

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 1: One Stage

* * *

Takishima Group, a business corporation that earned its name and has become both feared and respected for the last hundred years all over the globe. The previous owner was an old man named Kaname Takishima, and he ruled the corporation with an iron fist. He had a grandson who was born a genius, a prodigy for better description; and with such a promising human resource bestowed upon him, Kaname did not even think twice but to introduce his own grandson into the business world. Therefore, by the age of six, he was immediately registered as an employee for the group.

The young lad's intelligence was astounding and his skills are off the charts, so he was able to finish his studies in many prestigious schools, graduated and earned numerous degrees at Harvard by the age of fourteen, which is why it is no surprise that his name has always made it into the front page and headlines of every news channel every year.

Time passes by and by the age of eighteen, his grandfather decided to pass on the entire Takishima Group to him. Upon receiving full ownership of the corporation, his grandfather retired in their family estate in Australia, leaving all the heavy burden of managing a company on the shoulders of an eighteen year old.

Everything sounded impossible but to him, nothing even seems impossible. He could do anything by a blink of an eye without exerting too much effort. He is also cold and strict towards his employees. That is why people had dubbed him as "The Devil President", "The god in the flesh", "Mr. Perfect", "Black Heart", "The Robot wearing Human Skin" as how his own little brother likes to call him, and many more.

And before this introduction would end, his name is no other than,

Kei Takishima

The blonde sighed as he lay back on the velvet chair of the limousine. He had just returned from a month-long business trip in Europe. Receiving a call from a client who wish to discuss a business deal at a very peculiar and unusual place. As much as he doesn't want to, he has to. With a black mail of breaking their company alliances ringing around his neck and for '_old time's sake_', he has to.

Stepping out of his black Ducati, he looked up at the glowing sign, ''_Ace of Hearts"_ it shone, two large bouncers stepped aside and he was welcomed with a deafening drum of music. He casually stepped inside, his eye and nose twitched in irritation at the foul stench of alcohol and was disgusted by the sight of men whose faces were plastered with lust.

'_What a bunch of low-lives'_

"Sir Takishima Kei?" his thoughts were interrupted when a hostess approached him, unfazed and completely uninterested at the sight of the woman wearing a strapless lingerie, he nodded. "Right this way please"

"Yahhh, Kei you finally arrived." That was what greeted him after he was led up the stairs and to a private booth. "I never thought you were the type to land a foot in a place like this"

"I only came because of a business, Saiga Yahiro."

"Yeah, yeah, by the way, do you want me to get you anything? A glass of vodka, a shot of tequila perhaps or you want to have them on body shot instead? They have a menu for girls here as well." The pink-head said as he pulled closer the two girls beside him.

A vein popped on Kei's head "If you have no intention of talking business Yahiro then I will take my leave"

"Alright, Alright, I just wanna have fun with ya. After all, you would rather sit in your office and work like a zombie 24/7, right?" he mocked. With that, they started talking real business.

After a few hours of talking they closed the deal with the signing of Yahiro's signature and a handshake.

"Now that the deed is done, I will take my leave." Kei said, the moment he piled the papers neatly in his briefcase.

"Come now Kei, Do you seriously wish to leave? The show's just getting started"

"I do not have time for this nonsense"

"Stop being a party pooper and sit your ass on a chair. Besides, we haven't seen each other for a while now, _my old friend_, the least you could do is to respect this little entertainment I have prepared for you."

Kei Takishima only snorted and glared at Yahiro before seating himself on a velvet chair. Their booth is on the second floor, which had a perfect view of the stage down below. He propped his legs up and drank a glass of alcohol before watching a host take the mic on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're proud to say that today, we're celebrating the fifth anniversary of Club Ace of Hearts!" he announced and the crowd roared. "And thanks to your continued support and thanks to our wonderful sponsor," he turned to their table and winked. Yahiro raised his glass "we are pleased to showcase all of you our newest, fresh out of the oven, hot and sexy diva who deserves the red carpet and Mm-mmm! Is she damn delicious! So better control your boners and give it up for newest addition to Ace of Hearts, Baby Girl!"

The crowd cheered louder and as the curtains rolled up, the DJ starts playing '**_Buttons by Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dog_**'

Kei rolled his eyes in no interest at all. He has heard of places like these; believe it or not it is his first time coming here. He had seen women in all forms and types of clothing yet none of them were even able to give him the slightest pinch of lust. Even though he knows already that not even mountains of porn would ever make him experience pleasure. Yep, he's still a virgin.

So with bored eyes, he watched as a group of five women, all dressed in the same black clothing, cat walked on the stage, except one of them wore a mask.

He watched as the one with the mask, took the lead and starts stripping, followed by the other girls, as they continued to sing. The spotlight focused on her as she continued to strip and dance. So she is the one called 'Baby Girl'. He watched in disgust at the men who try to crawl up the stage only to be stopped a group of guards.

They start cat walking again and with the horizontal pole in front of them, started dancing. And if only his friends weren't too busy watching and entertaining their own girls at the same time, they would see the prodigy watching intently at the show, specifically at the girl with the black mask.

After the song, the crowd roared louder than before and cheered Baby Girl's name, this disrupted Kei from his trance. He stood up and picked up his briefcase.

"Now that I have humored your little _entertainment_, I will now take my leave."

"Who ever said that the show was the entertainment?"

Before Kei knew it, he was tied and carried to an unknown hallway. Having been tired and beat down he was with stress, he had no strength to fight back.

Kei was too tired with fatigue to even process everything at once. He stood up and scanned the area. He's in a sound proof room filled with authentic decorations and a king sized bed at the center of the room. That alone was enough for him to answer his own question.

'_I can't believe he would go through this far…_' he thought and massaged his temples in attempt to stop a coming headache '_if that idiot thinks I'll let lose my innocence in this crappy place he's hell wrong. Note to self, repay his 'kind effort for a little entertainment' tenfold tomorrow morning._'

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a door creak open and slam shut from another part of the room. He looked behind him and saw a woman with jet black hair wearing a black eye mask, pounding on the door she just came from. When she felt eyes on her, she hesitantly turned around and met his gaze.

An awkward silence hung in the air and he was the first to break it by saying

"So you're Baby Girl, the girl on stage, right?"


	2. Two Worlds

The One For Me

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Worlds

* * *

An awkward silence hung in the air and he was first to break it by saying,

"So you're Baby Girl, the girl on stage, right?"

Kei would have said more though. However, his head starts spinning. His brain starts throbbing and he starts staggering as if his legs were made of jelly.

_'What the fuck is going on…_' then he tasted something at the back of his mouth _'Oh shit, how could I have not noticed this earlier?!'_

It was what the last thing he thought before he found himself leaning on a velvet chair for support. His heavy eyelids saw the woman with black hair, shaking, and a look of concern laced in her eyes before his own eyes finally closed into a deep sleep.

~0~

Kei Takishima stirred and groaned. He could still feel his head throbbing and something peculiar by his nether regions.

_'Why is it so cold?_' he struggled and looked down 'WHAT THE-?!'

There he was, his clothes stripped off of his body, sitting stark naked on a chair with a girl's face between his legs. When his vision cleared a bit, he watched and groaned as the woman before him continued her deed.

She licked the head, swirling her tongue around it as her other hand teasingly massaged his balls. When the black-haired girl felt him tense, she looked up at him and stared for a good few seconds before facing his long dick again. This time, she went lower, licking and nibbling the sensitive part between his balls as her hand pumped his length.

_'T-this is bad, what's happening to me? I'm getting hard_.' Pushing her and grabbing the nearest cloth he could touch was the first thing he thought but for some, unanswered universal question, he didn't, in fact, he liked it _'This is dangerous but… it feels so good.'_

He watched her kiss everywhere around his manhood until her soft, cavern mouth encircled the head. Disobeying his orders, his body acted on his own, his hands went to her soft, dark hair and gently pushed her head further down.

Taking in as much as she could, the girl starts bobbing her head, sucking and gently scraping her teeth around his now-hard penis. She felt his hips buck, silently begging for more and she obeyed. Baby Girl went faster and gripped his length harder. She could feel him pulsate inside her mouth.

_'I-I can feel something… Oh no, I'm gonna-'_ before he could finish his thoughts, he felt a wave of pleasure and a shiver run down his spine as a large load of sperm shot out of his manhood. He only noticed that his hands gripped locks of Baby Girl's hair and kept her in place. When he let go of his hands, the girl let go of his dick but it shot a few number of sperm, cum covered her innocent face.

Kei unintentionally reached and wiped the cum from her face. She looked at his soaked fingers and gently reach for them, slowly licking and sucking the fluids from his hand. When she was done, that was then when Kei returned to his senses and jerked his hand away. He stood up and went behind the velvet chair.

"I… uhmm…." He cleared his throat "Look, I'm sorry about that, but please" he saw her looking at him, the sides of her lips still dripping with his cum "that's enough. I'm sorry but please let us not go any further. If it's money you want, then I'll double what my friend offered. I'm-"

"Th-Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…"

Kei stared at her in confusion and amusement. This girl, instead of forcing herself to him, like any paid stripper, she thanked him. She THANKED HIM and was even smiling. He watched her repeat the words of gratitude as her body starts shaking once more and tears falling from her eyes. Takishima sighed, that reaction alone was enough for him to understand.

"Did they force you to do this?"

"I had no other choice" she said in a whisper but his inhuman ears heard her loud and clear

"Why here of all places?"

"It's an emergency"

"Is it your-"

"I am untouched, I only dance."

"Then I will not ask any further"

~0~

She was shaking; her hands were on her chest as she stared at him with fear while slowly backing away. But her fears where added with a bit of concern when she saw him staggering, it was as if something suddenly happened to the body of the man before her. She continued to stare at him until he found himself sitting on a velvet chair. His eyes closed.

Just when she was about to try to open the door again, it opened, revealing the host that announced her name earlier along with two big bouncers.

"Don't even try to run Baby Girl, you may be strong but you're just any ordinary stripper with all that shaking you're doing." He started.

The girl swallowed and replied, trying to suppress the growing anxiety inside her "Let me go. Please assign somebody else; this wasn't part of the deal-"

"The deal was that you won't lose your fucking virginity and you won't. The client specifically ordered for you to entertain their friend. Besides, he's given us a shit load of money as payment and I promise you will receive ninety-five percent of it." He showed her the cheque the client gave him and her eyes widened at the price

_'F-five million yen?!_' she inwardly screamed

"Don't deny it; you need this amount of money to pay those hospital bills"

"E-even if I do, I know nothing-"

"Just strip him off of his clothes and play with the hotdog between his legs."

The girl's face blushed in a deep shade of red. "T-that would just arouse him further to-"

"I told you I'll still keep my part of the deal. This is why I'll post these guys by the door. Once your client starts acting coercively, just open the door." Before the girl could even utter another word, the host turned the knob, "Look, I'm sorry you have to do this. But you can't afford to have another bill added to your pile. This is the best and fastest way I could help you with."

"I know…"

"Good luck Hikari"

* * *

Takishima Kei sighed, and leaned back on his office chair. After what happened last night he couldn't help but feel sorry about the girl and feel guilty about himself.

_'She has beautiful midnight eyes'_ he looked at his hand 'and soft black hair'

His thoughts surprised himself. For never in his entire life did he admit anything beautiful or accept anything worth his admiration. He looked at the locket in his open drawer and sighed. Usually, he couldn't care less

_'A girl like her does not belong in that kind of place._' He said to himself _'It's not my responsibility, but she'll surely be searching for this'_

_"I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid the club won't be open till 9pm" the manager informed him when he returned to the pub._

_"Yes, well, I just came here to see Baby Girl" the manager raised an eyebrow at him_

_"Do you want to make a reservation? I'm sorry but Baby Girl is not for-"_

_"I don't want entertainment damn manager. I just want to give her something"_

_"Well, I'm sorry to inform you but Baby Girl only works here every Friday night."_

He caressed the locket before returning it back in his drawer when he heard the double doors open

"Yaa~ How was last night Kei? Did you enjoy yourself?" said Yahiro with an amused smile.

"Tch"

"Oh come on Kei, I paid good money on that girl and I did promise that there won't be any scandal coming out of it, after all, Saiga corporation practically owns the media"

"Whatever Yahiro, now what do you want?"

"I'm just here to see how you were from last night. Aren't I a good friend?"

"Whatever. If you have no other business to discuss with me, then I would love it if you would leave, _my friend_." Yahiro shrugged and turned his heel but stopped on the moment he heard the words "By the way, how's Akira?"

Yahiro snapped

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong you son of a bitch!"

Kei sighed as soon as he heard the door slam shut.

* * *

"How is he?"

"He's been better. The operation went well. All he needs is rest and he'll wake up in no time"

"Thank goodness then"

"I was surprised when you were able to pay those bills on time. I was afraid that with any more delay, your brother would be kicked out of the hospital. Did you finally find a decent job?"

"I was hired by a few more cafes. Apparently there are not much available jobs that would give me enough pay."

"Well I'm glad that you're doing fine yourself, Hikari. We wouldn't want your brother to snap and scold you that you should pay more attention to your studies, like a child would. I'll never hear the end of it."

Hikari chuckled, "I am after all, my brother's baby sister"

"Then Atsushi's lucky to have a baby sister like you. I'll be off then. Take care Hikari"

"Thanks Doc"

Hikari Hanazono went over her big brother Atsushi and kissed his forehead.

'Big brother shouldn't know. Once he gets better, I'll quit at Ace of Hearts and we'll return back to our normal lives. And big brother must never know I work at that kind of place... and that I lost the locket he gave me...' She said to herself and noticed the wilting flowers by his table side 'Oh I should replace these!'

The young lass received total attention wherever she goes. Young and beautiful, who would have thought that this girl, who owned the body of a supermodel, and brains that belong to Nobel awarded geniuses, was just your average, common girl? Many would mistake her as an actress and often times a model. It was as if she was placed in the wrong level of society but her innocence would never understand what these people mean, yet that's another story.

After buying- rather, receiving the flowers she had picked from the nearby flower shop for free, she rushed back to the hospital and once that she was just a few steps by the door…

_**THUD**_

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you"

"No, I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see where I was going" she fixed herself and looked at the man before her.

"I believe these are yours" he said as he handed the flowers to her. "Don't worry, the flowers are fine Ms. Hanazono Hikari"

"How did you know my name?"

"Let's say you caught my attention for past few weeks. I see you come here and visit a patient here every day. Ah, I'm sorry; I'm somebody from the sick room next door"

"Yeah, he's my big brother"

"Then he's a really lucky guy to have a sister like you. *It's great huh? Your brother must be really happy. Patients are really lucky people, aren't they?" he smiled a sweet smile

"You bet! They're the luckiest people in the world!*" she smiled back in glee "Oh! I didn't quite catch your name"

"Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Iori, Iori Tokiwa"


	3. Three Places

The One for Me

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Places

* * *

"_You bet! They're the luckiest people in the world!*" she smiled back in glee "Oh! I didn't quite catch your name"_

"_Oh right, I'm sorry. My name is Iori, Iori Tokiwa"_

"EHHH?! Iori Tokiwa?! As in TOKIWA?! Owner of the major hospitals in the entire country?!" Hikari clasped her mouth with her hands after realizing she was too loud.

"You sound very excited," Iori chuckled "And the owner of the very hospital your brother is confined in. Well, I'm not _exactly_ the owner, yet. My father still runs our business and I only help him behind the scenes. Besides, I just came back from America"

Hikari's cheeks turned red, "I-I'm sorry for being so loud. It's not every day I get to meet someone who has a big name like you Mr. Tokiwa-"

Iori placed a finger on her lips and laughed, "You flatter me Ms. Hanazono, and you can call me plain Iori If you wish"

"O-okay, Iori. You can call me Hikari then"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Iori took out his phone and read the reminder before tucking it back in his pocket, "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Hikari, but I'm afraid I have to be somewhere."

"I see, take care Iori"

"I would be honored to be your company again Hanazono Hikari" Iori kissed her hand before walking away without looking back, leaving a stunned Hanazono in her place.

* * *

"_WHAT?! Are you serious?! The president himself is coming here today?!"_

"_Yes! And he's on his way here RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Everyone! Fix yourselves and be on your best behavior! The devil's coming!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_M-Mr. President! Welcome" said the chief of staff as the notorious president waltz inside the meeting room. Not acknowledging his employees, he immediately went to the close windows and ran a finger over the blinds, covering his finger with dust._

"_Who is in charge of the cleaning department?"_

"_I-I am, sir" stood one of them_

"_Replace it, the current is clearly not doing their job"_

"_P-pardon, sir? But the cleaning department has-" he stopped when the president faced him with dead eyes._

"_Have them replaced, or I will replace you instead" he plainly said. The employee bowed down and sat in fear._

"_Ye-yes sir"_

_The young president turned his back again to them and said "Has any one of you ever donated blood before?" he didn't gave them time to answer and continued. "Donating blood is a good conduct. It removes the old, useless, blood in the system so that the body could produce more and healthy blood. I My responsibility is to make blood for this company" He finally faced them "So my first step is to remove the useless blood. I want the profiles of every single employee in this company in one hour in my office."_

_With that, he began to make his exit_

"_B-b-but sir! In one hour-?"_

"_I will not repeat what I just said."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Have a seat Mr. Hanazono"_

"_Thank you sir"_

"_I have reviewed your records and I am impressed. You are never late nor absent in all your days of work, a punctual person you are"_

"_Thank you sir" he smiled and bowed a bit_

"_However, it seems I have failed to see your education records. Apparently, you are only able to graduate high school and it is clear that the company requires a college graduate to grant access to work in this company. I'm afraid I cannot overlook that"_

"_But sir, I-"_

"_I do not know how you were able to cheat your way into working in my company but I will not tolerate this. It's a shame though; you have been working in this company for a good of three years"_

"_Sir, if you would just allow me to explain-!"_

"_Fortunately, you have impressed me with your record. So rest assured that you will not leave this company empty handed. Your resignation fee will be sent to your home address in one week. You may show yourself out"_

"_Just because I was not able to enter college does not mean I am worth nothing, sir! I have worked diligently in Takishima Group for three years without fail and-!"_

"_You are a very punctual person Mr. Atsushi Hanazono, therefore you understand better than to waste my time"_

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm happy coming back to work again_' Takishima Kei sighed as his chauffer drove him to a famous restaurant. Fortunately for him, he received a call that a very important client has just arrived from London and intends to discuss work with him over lunch at a said restaurant. When Kei reached the restaurant he eased his way through the entrance and found a lone woman waiting for him on a table near the window. The woman stood and shook his hand.

"Pardon me Ms. Appleton, I hope you did not wait too long"

"It is no trouble Mr. Takishima, I just got here myself." She said and the two proceeded with business.

"I do hope to clarify a… misunderstanding, Ms. Appleton. Unlike my grandfather, I do not use a sacred union such as marriage as a medium for making strong business partnerships."

"Yes, though I am sorry in my grandfather's behalf, he seemed to have misunderstood when you proposed to make a partnership with our company."

"Then we have agreed that we are not '_engaged_'. I hope this eases you and the media won't be so persistent any longer"

"Yes, rest assured that I will explain this to my grandfather and this whole farce will end."

"I am glad that we have come to an agreement"

Meanwhile,

Somewhere not too far from the said restaurant…

"Hikari! Could you throw out these leftovers on your way out?"

"Oh sure thing, my shift's done anyway"

"Are you going to visit your brother at the hospital again?"

"Yep!"

"You're such a sweet girl Hikari, thanks for today!"

Hikari waved goodbye at the café's manager and went off, carrying a big cooking pot of what seemed like failed pasta that they were experimenting on for a new dish on the menu. However, just as she went to the back door, with her perfect sight, she saw an awfully familiar person by the restaurant across the street.

'_Is that…_'

Well of course he is! He's Takishima Kei!

Instead of going flustered like any other women who saw the prolific businessman, she was furious.

'_He's the one who fired my big brother after all the hard work he's done!'_

Without thinking, Hikari walked across the street and crept by the car that was parked before them. He seemed to be having lunch with a lady, probably about business or maybe forming a partnership between companies but what happens inside rich people's minds is something Hikari will never understand.

She saw the sticker that was on the car she was hiding on and said '_Takishima Group_', she smiled wickedly and blinded by her anger to avenge her brother, she, you guessed it, shamelessly poured the pasta all over the back and roof of the car.

"Uhmm, Mr. Takishima, have you angered someone by any chance?"

"Hmm?" Kei Takishima immediately stood up in alarm. Catching the girl red-handed, he stormed out of the restaurant after saying "Please excuse me for a moment, Order anything you want and put it on my tab"

When he went out of the restaurant, the girl was pouring the last piece of pasta when he grabbed her by the wrist and threw the pot away to who knows where. Without minding a word of protest, he dragged her by the car and slammed the door shut. That's when his chauffer came when he discovered that he was fooling around with a couple of women by the street.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"You're fired" with that, he sped off to the streets with fury.

It was a good thing Hikari changed into casual clothes instead of her uniform and that there was no sticker of the café on the pot.

"I'm taking you to the police, what's your company and why did you do that?" he asked in a menacing voice while keeping his eyes fixed on the road, his hands gripped on the wheel tighter.

He received no reply though and if only Kei wasn't so fixed on the road, he would have seen the sly, proud, and achieved smile plastered on her face. They stopped abruptly at the stoplight and that was when all eyes were on them.

Kei closed his eyes and massaged his temples to try to suppress a coming headache, trying hard to not glare at the eyes that were obviously staring at his Italian cuisine covered car. Meanwhile, the young, black haired lass tried to stifle a laugh.

Talking would be too difficult and awkward so she took out her phone and pressed a few keys before handing it over to him to read.

'_You should wash up your car first, it'll be harder to remove the stain if you let the pasta dry for too long; unless you want the pedestrians to have a good laugh.'_

Kei only stared at her in disbelief while she kept her victorious smile.

He did what she said though, and went to the car wash as soon as possible. Now he's really pissed. How could he be so stupid to follow her?!

'There, now the evidence is gone. You have no more proof that I did something wrong' she wrote again on her phone. She smiled triumphantly and just as she was about to go out of the car, the door locked.

She looked at him in disbelief before seeing a smirk on his face. Takishima Kei continued driving to who knows where until she realized that they were heading farther and farther from civilization. They stopped at the mountains. Hikari Hanazono tried to open the door again but it was no use, she didn't want to use all her force but this is an emergency-

"You know…" she cautiously looked at him "I like women who have some spunk, but you're one bad girl" he removed his tie and opened a few buttons of his suit.

* * *

_Tall, lean, charcoal eyes, midnight hair, ivory skin and the perfect hourglass body, those were the first descriptions you would hear from anybody who knows a certain twenty year old._

_Who would have thought that such beauty was bestowed to a female commoner?_

_This so called 'commoner' lived a life not fitting for a child. Her mother died soon after giving birth to her and her father died in an accident. Now she has no one else to call family but her older brother. Not wanting anymore mouths to feed, it seemed like their relatives never existed. They made use of their own house, a simple, wooden house that entirely excludes itself from the rest of the neighborhood. But to them, it was enough to call home._

_Just to provide his sister with food, he dropped out of school and with an early age, he involved himself with all kinds of employment. From being an assistant errand boy for workers in a company down to fast food services. The first three years were pure hell and he barely had anything to eat himself. He would have just abandoned his baby sister right there and start on his own, but no, he didn't do that._

"_It's better to live a hard life with your family than to live a life of luxury alone" _

_He thanked the heavens for when his sister turned three, not only were she able to speak fluently, but she gained the skill to count, read, write, and walk. Pleased, as much as himself, he still wanted to provide his sister education. However, life was too hard on him and could only afford kindergarten. _

_YET! Because many saw the potential of this young girl, they advised him to let her take on scholarships. With great surprise and pleasure, she was able to take on any test given to her with perfect scores. He would have to thank his father for stocking layers upon layers of books in their house. However, much to his happiness, he was still concerned about the well-being of his sister. If anyone else knew that such a jewel existed, they would likely oblige to take her away from him, no, he would not have that. So he trained his sister to the fullest with knowledge their father passed on to him when he was young._

_He taught her how to fight and taught her morals and values. Plus the promise he made her do to never show her true potential. It made her really confused at first but he promised she can go all out when she's old enough._

_As time passes by, the older brother continued working and the younger sister entered schools consistently thanks to passing scholarships providing free tuition fees and everything. She was only seventeen years old and in high school when something happened she would have expected._

_She received a call that her brother had collapsed._

_He had finally fallen ill after all the work and sacrifice he had done. Plus the fact that a renowned company just fired him after years of honest labor. Despite his brother's denial, she continued to blame herself for what happened. She would have noticed and would have taken care of her brother more. He is her only family and she cannot afford to lose him._

_Without her brother, it's now her turn to be the provider, starting first with getting a job. Money, how come such a piece of paper could be so important? She needed cash to feed herself and pay her brother's hospital bill. Even if she's considered a prodigy, no one would easily accept her in employment since she is under-aged and does not have a clear background. She managed to survive for a good three years though, by morning she is a prolific student in a prestigious academy, by night sh_

* * *

_e works at a fast food restaurant and by weekends, she's a waitress at a café._

_But that was not to last, recently, the fast food restaurant she worked was closed, making a giant minus in her income. Plus, her brother's sickness has gone worse so she needs to find another job with a reasonable salary before the hospital could ask her payment again._

* * *

"_**Are you sure about this? Remember, we didn't force you. You brought this on yourself" said a woman in her mid-twenties.**_

_**With a deep breath she said "It's okay. As long as I've signed that deal, I'll be fine" she smiled assuredly.**_

* * *

_For three straight days she wasn't able to find a job and just when she was about to panic, she came across an old co-worker of hers back at the restaurant. They had talked and she told him about her financial problems. It seemed like her co-worker now works at a club called __**Ace of Hearts**._

* * *

"_**Do you want to join?"**_

* * *

_That got her bad, her co-worker explained to her in great detail about how their club works. They don't accept under-aged people but since she has turned twenty, she could fit the bill. She tells her that the club is looking for a new stripper in commemoration for the club's upcoming fifth anniversary. _

_I will not bore you all with this so let's just summarize and let us say that the poor girl was too concerned of her brother to thoroughly think about her well-being, after all, her own brother spent years of hunger and sleepless nights for her sake. _

"_Well I'll be dammed, where'd you managed to fish a dame like her?" Prince was what they call him, said, after examining our protagonist from head to toe. It seemed like he's the manager, and also a host, of the club. "Baby, you got the curves, but do you have the moves?"_

_She really has no idea about this field. Ever since this kind of topic pops up at home her brother would dismiss it and say that she should not involve herself with it, and that she should only know when she's of age. Yet, even though she only guessed, it was enough to give the men who passed by when she auditioned have a boner. _

"_You're a little rusty, baby. But we can work on that" said Prince. "By the way, what's your real name anyway?"_

_She hesitated, "My name is Hikari Hanazono"_

_After she got accepted in the club, she talked, practically begged, Prince for a few conditions. With the help of her co-worker, they managed to convince Prince to agree in some conditions after a long debate._

_These were the terms for the contract:_

_One, Hikari's identity will remain a secret and no one but only Prince and Maylene (her co-worker) will know her true identity._

_Second, Hikari must never take off her mask inside the club and must never wear the given mask outside the club._

_Three, Hikari will be loyal in working at Ace of Hearts. However, her schedule is that she will only work once a week, every Friday night. _

_Four, Hikari will not complain on the type of choreography given to her by the club's choreographer and must do it with perfect grace and seduction._

_Lastly, inside the club, she will abandon the name 'Hikari Hanazono' and will be dubbed as "Baby Girl"_

* * *

"_**Good luck out there" said Maylene **_

_**Baby Girl nodded 'Here goes nothing' she thought and as the curtains rolled up she started cat walking down the stage with such sexiness she never thought she possessed.**_

"_**Why did you name her Baby Girl anyway, huh Prince?" Maylene asked the host**_

"_**Does it not fit her? She's just too innocent to be in here in the first place."**_

* * *

_Just before the show, a man with pink hair whose arm is draped around two brunettes came up to Prince. Without further ado, he bluntly asked,_

"_How much is Baby Girl?"_

"_You've got guts to ask me about her when you already got girl-"_

"_It's not for me dumbass. I want a lonely friend of mine to have some fun. And I think your newest addition can pull the hots for him."_

_Prince hesitated "She's not for sale"_

_Out of nowhere, the other man handed him a blank cheque. "Write any amount you want"_

"_Aren't you going too far with this?"_

"_Money's no issue for someone like me"_

"_She's still a newbie, she might not entertain-"_

"_That's his problem. He shouldn't have been staring at her ass for the last minute"_

_Seconds ticked by "Very well Yahiro…"_

_Hikari sighed in relief 'finally it's over' she thought… YES, that's what she THOUGHT. The moment she stepped out to the backstage, Prince was waiting for her, accompanied with a large bouncer. He had told him he wanted to talk with her and her innocence kicked in to trust him immediately. He showed her up to the second floor and when she was about to ask what he wants, the large bouncer took her by the wrists. _

"_I'm sorry Baby Girl" was what Prince only said with a sincere apologetic look, before she was pushed inside a room and the door slammed in front of her face._

_In panic, Hikari banged the door open but her efforts were put to waste. They had locked her inside. For the second time in all her life, she felt fear grip her heart and her chest tightened more when she peered around her shoulder. Obsidian met Gold Ochre._

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for the late update! T^T  
And yes! You guessed it! I rewrote the story cause I had a very interesting idea thanks to you, my precious readers~! I made sure that this story is super long to make up for my lost time and I thank in advance all those who have been reading this rated M fic! Teehee ;) **

**Will Kei and Hikari recognize each other? Who knows? XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Three Places:**

**Company**

**Restaurant**

**Mountain**


End file.
